<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>almost by todestrieb (kaixxi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385344">almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb'>todestrieb (kaixxi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and in these moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when junmyeon told him, "you should let go," minseok exactly does that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and in these moments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“you should let go.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>junmyeon's words ring to him as he drags his suitcase from under their bed. two year's worth of dust has accumulated on the top side and he tries to swipe it clean. minseok huffs in frustration as his efforts were useless.</p><p> </p><p>the last time minseok held the suitcase in his hand – colored sky blue with an assortment of matte travel srickers, a gift from junmyeon during college when he suggested an overseas trip when they were in third year – it was when he and junmyeon moved together into their new home.</p><p> </p><p>and as he gathers his clothes and piles them on the suitcase – he doesn't know if the shirt he is grabbing is his or his boyfriend's as his eyes are blurry, but he can always throw them later when he is sober from crying and sure that those aren't his - he remembers the small, velvet box he hid from junmyeon for months now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, please stay safe always.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>